Haven
by topxxxsecret
Summary: She wants him. He wants someone else. Love will take you to some hell-of-a places. The past killed her. The present restored him. The world is dangerous without at least one Haven. Glee theme (with a lot of modification)/Inuyasha characters All character plays a part
1. Barbie and Ken

**Hi there lovelies! I do not under any circumstance own Inuyasha, Glee, an mentioned songs and artists.**

**MID-SEPTEMBER (9:20 AM)**

"**Just a small town girl **

**Livin' in a lonely world.**

**She took the midnight train **

**Going anywhere!..."**

She appeared to be zoned out to the students of the hall. More like a nuisance most of them would say. Singing was her passion and she'd damned to keep her "passion" to herself. Dressed in her plain yellow summer gown and white flip-flops, she and her only three friends made their way to second block. Her wavy, raven hair stopped short of the middle of her back.

"Um Kagome," quietly says one of her friends, Ayumi, and tapped the girl's shoulder. "You're singing—."

"TOO LOUDLY!" Eri yelled into Kagome's right ear. Kagome quickly jerked away clutching her ear.

"Owwee! Unnecessary Eri," Kagome replied. Yuka, quick to jump in, rebuttal, "We were getting 'looks' again."

Kagome looked around, and sure enough, few students, who actually cared at this point, found the performance to be annoying. She shrugged her shoulders, stuck her head up, and replied with her usual motto, "I'm going to be Broadway's finest," while Eri and Yuka mocked her in the background, "and these future college drop-outs should bask in the glow of my five-star voice while it's free."

"Blah blah blah. We're going Miss Broadway," Eri grabs Yuka and Ayumi by their wrist, "Don't be late for lunch. Your singin' sucks. Bye loser." And with that, the three of them were gone.

_Their lost. _Kagome kept walking passing the numerous students who were still giving her the 'look'. Between 9:25-10:30 was Kagome's free period which she spend outside on the under the Sakura blossoms perfecting Broadway musicals. She passed a couple on the lockers in a deep tongue wrestle. The boy, well-known junior with a short black Zac Effron haircut, wore a navy blue and purple button-down (which had the first three buttons undone). _People are indecent here. Of course, of all the disgusting underlings here, Saicho Miroku would be the one showcase his one and only talent. This school needs more extracurriculars f-f-f-for people like them._

She jogged down a couple stairs unto the main floor of Pomito High. The main floor held all of the 1A and 1B (Honors) Freshmen classes, the Main Office, both gymnasiums, and the school's largest cafeteria. Pomito High was biggest school in the district. It had little care for its performing arts and academics and large emphasis of the athletic department.

_If you're not into sports, well you're shit out of luck. _Became the thoughts of a long white haired male student. Sporting nothing but a white tee shirt, dingy jeans, and a red sport cap, the freshman aimlessly walked around the main floor listening to Papa Roach.

He stopped infront of the Main Office, basically his second home, looking in the wide glass. A girl inside sat in seat across the white-haired young man, Inuyasha, and stared at him as he in return stared back. "Great. Last thin' I need 'round here is anotha cheer whore," he spoke outloud to no one in particular. The girl was wearing white and red midriff bodyliner top with **POMS** written across in black, a red and white A-Line skirt, her own black tights, and white Pumas. On her top was a transfer name tag and a name Inuyasha couldn't make out too well.

He continued to walk into an empty unsupervised room where he could "Get some damn rest."

* * *

"Ughhhhh...it's raining." Kagome hung on the chamber-like doors of the school. " What to do now?" She picked herself up and began jotting around the halls. Finally she appear in front of a seemingly empty room. Looking around quickly, Kagome carefully opened the door and slipped in. What she did not expect to find was another body merely four feet away spawned on a row of chairs. _Now that I finally look around, this is the choir room. Yaeba Inuyasha. *_sigh* _I could only dream about being alone with him. _*Blush*

**SNNOOOORREEEE~~~~~**

*****Sigh* "So manly." This seem to stir him from his sleep and he bolted upright. "Oh crap!" Kagome said as she quickly ducked behind the grand piano.

"Hey bitch! I can still see you."

Kagome hesitantly stood up with a shy blush on her face.

"Who the hell are you and what do ya want?"

"I-I-I didn't know this occupied another," she said as she suddenly found her baby blue toes interesting.

"Ya didn't answer my question moron," he replied while a bored look on his face.

_Duuuuh Kags. You're looking very intelligent at the moment._ "Well you see, I'm on my free block which I usually spend outdoors singing. I really good at it actually. I've actually been called the Liza Minnelli of our time. But I would prefer Mary Martin. So it's raining outdoors preventing me to sing there. So I started to look around and realized this class is empty. Then decided that this would be a perfect place for my singing, seeing that it's a choir room after all. Now that I think about it, why do we have choir room but no chorus nor musical clubs. I was actually thinking about creating a club too. One about Broadway and it's amazing musical talents like me. Other members can come and listen to me sing and appreciate and applause true talent at this school. I would need a side-kick though...W-w-would you like to join?" She finally stopped her rambling and had enough guts to look him in the face.

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused and annoyed. "Join? Join what?!"

She began to fiddle her fingers,"My club. We wouldn't be official because we don't a supervisor...I MEAN THE CLUB WOULDN'T BE OFFICIAL, y-you know. You should join though. It'll look nice of a college application an-"

"Not going to college."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind. We're still freshmen after all."

"You don't know shit. Plus I don't join school related activities. They're really lame." He scoffed to the side.

"W-well it won't technically be school-related since the school doesn't affiliate with fine arts so..."

"What fine art?"

"Music remember." Kagome was starting to get irritated. _Okay he's cute but a complete meathead. _

"I don't sing, girl." He got up and began towards the left door. Kagome ran to door to block his way. _I can't let him escape without joining. Me and him. It destined!_

"Please join!"

"No, girl."

"Pretty please."

"Leave me alone, weirdo!"

"I'll give you money."

"You don't have nearly enough. Now move it bitch."

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha took a couple of steps back. "W-what?"

"That's my name...Higurashi Ka-"

"Do you know Higurashi Kikyo? She's a year two (AN: Sophmore)" He frantically asked as he firm grasped her by the shoulder and shook her. He searched her dark blue eyes for any consolation. She simply nodded, too frighten and embarass to speak.

After an awkward silence, she finally responded, "My cousin. She's a close cousin of mine. Why do you ask?" He finally release his hold on her and step back.

"I rarely see her around school anymore. I think she's trying to dodge me. Ask others who claim to see her," he responded looking side way.

"Shepromisedtojoinmyclub!" Kagome, wide-eyed, quickly covered her mouth after realizing what came out.

"I'll join your gay club!"

"I-it's a glee club actually."

"Whatever, when do we meet?"

"Um well-"

"When will Kikyo be there?"

"I..um.." Kagome walked around him and sat on the piano bench. "Y-you have to audition first."

"What?!"

"A-a-a-and as Vice President you have to find a supervisor, set up other auditions, meetings, someone to sponsor us, I need at least five other students to bask in my glory, and everything else I want-need you to do." She explained as her musical leadership powered through leaving Inuyasha stunned.

"Why the hell do I have to audition?!"

"You said it yourself," she rose to her feet with her hands on her hips and full of confidence, "you don't sing. You must be horrible."

"I'm awesome at EVERYTHING I do. Believe that!" He exclaimed as he pointed at her. She walked up to him in a challenging stance.

"Prove it." Poking him in the chest. He bumped passed her to the middle of the room. He reached down into his pocket and pull his phone. Shuffling through his playlist, he selected a song and began his audition.

**"Living easy, living free**

**Season ticket on a one-way ride**

**Asking nothing, leave me be**

**Taking everything in my stride**

**Dont need reason, dont needrhyme**

**Aint nothing I'd rather do**

**Going down, party time**

**My friends are gonna be there too, yeah  
**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**On the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell"  
**

Kagome clapped in appreciation, "That's nice and reminds me. We need a band. K?" She pulled out a piece of paper, quickly scribbled something, and handed to him before walking towards the right door. "Let's meet after school tomorrow." Then she left.

Inuyasha shook his head before opening the slip of paper, revealing her digits. "This is just for Kikyo. Only Kikyo. *Sigh* This is gonna be a hell of an adventure."

* * *

**AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kagome (14 1/2) has kind of a Rachel type voice. She's a first year in 2A with big dreams leaving Japan to America and becoming a Broadway star. She pretty average but very prideful and conceited. She has been in love with Inuyasha ever since Pre-K. She love everything musical which gave her the idea for a glee (and also having quick mouth).**

**Inuyasha has a mixture of Mr. Schue and Finn's voices. He is also a first year but is in 3A with no dreams nor motivation. He's a softie with a hard shell after a depressing past and home life. He is determined to be Kikyo again. To talk to her at least and with do ANYTHING to be close to her.**


	2. Nerd and the Ass

**Hi there lovelies! I do not under any circumstance own Inuyasha, Glee, an mentioned songs and artists.**

**Enter the Nerd and Ass**

Walking home from school, to me, was part of my cleansing of school. The girls and I would detox ourselves by gossiping or making plans for the weekend. We would talk about everything beside school. School can get stressful, ya know. But today, today the only thing I could think about was…

"Girls you must join my Glee Club!" I had been stressing the fact of the club since lunch when we met up again, right after the incident with Inuyasha-kun. He, I mean the club, was the only thing I could think about. _He joined._ _He actually joined! I haven't been this happy since I met that homeless man on the train that looked a lot like John Lloyd Young. *Sigh* I would've married that hobo._

"No dork," Yuka berates. Of course, I expect this from her. I've asked them this question twelve times in counting. But how can you blame me! Yuka stops in front of me and faces me as we pass a local pharmacy owned by a close friend of mine. "You've asked us this all day today and keep coming up with the same results. No."

"Yeah but don't why noooooooooot."

"Kagz, it's a little bit lame, don't ya think?!" Yuka "explains".

"Yes Kagome. Drama club makes it hard fitting in to begin with. This will land me in the Freshman Freak list for sure." Out of them all, I was positive that Eri would've joined. Drama club and glee club basically goes hand-in-hand.

"That makes no sense, Eri. Anyways, Ayumi, you're joining right? Chorus and glee are the same thing." Weird isn't it? Chorus club but no class.

She, Ayumi, looked at the others then me then them then me then them and back to me. I gave her a look of exhaustion. Here it comes… "Well, Kagome…"

I roll my eyes and don't listen to the rest. Ayumi had always been shy to world and pretty much follows anything Yuka does. It's bad enough that I have go and practically beg Kikyo to join, now my friends have deserted me too. I walk pass Yuka to the front of the group.

"Awe c'mon Kagome!" Yuka yells, catching my attention. "The group is an embarrassment. You gotta understand."

I swiftly turned on my heel and shouted back, "YOU'RE IN A COOKING CLUB! Beside all I wanted was an audience anyways!" I huffed, turned back around, and began my walk home, leaving all three, well two since Ayumi was snickering, in shock.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

**AFTER SCHOOL: Choir Room**

The past week was an experience to say the least. After that Monday (the day of the formation of the group), Inuyasha and I have met after school almost EVERYDAY. It was like a dream. A dream on its way to becoming a nightmare. He would constantly ask about _Her. _And each time, I replied with, _**"I told her where to meet and what time." **_He would come back with, _**"Does she know I'm here?" "No. No I never told her." "Good." **_If he could only see in me what he sees in her.

Anyways, the past week only gained us a brunch of arguments and a few students from the school's Jazz Band that "agreed" as Inuyasha said to play for us. He also managed to post a few bulletins for auditions. So far we've only had one person sign up. We, I, decided to host auditions in the choir room. It really doesn't matter if he/she can sing or not really. The band will play over him/her anyways when I sing my solo.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"One mo—"

"COME IN ALREADY!" Inuyasha yelled. I looked over at him as he and I sat in the choir chairs in the middle of three rows. He wore a scowl which I realize he wore often. I was beginning to think he was irritated with being. *Shrugs* He'll get over it.

In walks, or rolls, a skinny ginger kid in a wheelchair. His big teal eyes added to his child like appearance. Also, the fall sweater, khakis pants, high-water socks, and black church shoes didn't do the kid any favors.

"Sup, I'm Kitsune Shippo," he says as he rolls himself in the middle of the room, in front of the grand piano.

"Ummm. Hi. I am Kagome and this is my VP Inuyasha."

"What the hell is a VP?! Hey kid, how did ya make it down the stairs with that thing?"

"All my classes are on the Main Floor. Plus the school does own elevators, genius," Shippo replied smartly which not only shocked myself but Inuyasha as well. As Inuyasha quickly jumped out his seat in rage, I asked Shippo to please begin with the song please.

"Cool ma, cool." He rolled to the Jazz Band to give his song choice and back to the center of the room, cleared his throat and began. The instrument came in.

"**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move  
And I can't figure it out  
there's something about her.  
Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
And I can't figure it out  
it's somethin about her  
Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss  
Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cause she move like a boss do what a boss  
Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved  
That's the kinda girl I need

She got her own thing  
that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

**Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it  
You're everything I need, said you're everything I need  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

Miss Independent  
That's why I love her"

Stunned doesn't seem strong enough to describe how felt about the performance. His voice was unbelievable. T-this kid was too amazing. He could be my male lead. Of course I couldn't get rid of Inuyasha but this child would definitely give the club the respective boost it needed. Now that I think about it, Glee Clubs compete right? With my megawatt stardom, Inuyasha's gorgeous appearance, and Shippo's amazing voice in background, we're unstoppable.

"Sooooooo," Shippo looked at the two of us as we stared back. Our applause, well my applause, began to increase. I rose.

"You're in! You're soooo in!" He began to smile really hard. "Inuyasha get the contract."

"Contract?" I can tell by the look on his face, Shippo, that he was thoroughly confused. Inuyasha reached in my backpack, pulled out a 20 page contracted, and handed to me.

"It's nothing to be scared about. You look like an intelligent man," he smiled once more, "I'm only insuring that your intelligence will remain on our side for, you know, ever." I walk down towards him with a black pen in my hand. I squatted down to his eye level and pushed the paper and pen towards him. I took the pen without a second thought and began signing.

I turned to Inuyasha, "We need more people."

He yawned and slouched back in his chair, "So?"

"What happened to our supervisor?"

"All the teachers have rejected the idea. Too lame, I agree."

"Umm, do I get a jacket now?" Shippo interjected.

"Do it look like we can afford that?!"

"He means no. But don't worry, in due time we will."

"Cooool." "Lies."

"This choir room still looks empty," I look around to confirm my words. Three people. Only three. Sure we were a powerful three, but we couldn't even classify ourselves as a group. And it remained just us three until Wednesday.

* * *

**Wednesday: After School **

Just like Monday and Tuesday, with the addition of Shippo and Hojo, who Shippo brought along Tuesday and hadn't audition because I don't plan on keeping him long anyways, we continued with the same motion. The three sat, I sang, they clap of course, I sat, they sang, and I perfect them. In our extra time, we helped each other on homework.

"You three are ordered to disband this "thing" that you've called yourselves having," says a tall pale man holding one of our flyers in left hand in the left doorway. He was rather handsome and familiar in a way. His black suit and tie and stoic expression gave off a hard demeanor that one would not question him, just do as told. Inuyasha, on the opposite hand, took another route.

"What the hell do you want?!" I don't know and how quickly but Inuyasha was close to me as well as Shippo. Inuyasha's atmosphere seemed stronger than usually. It was almost frightening.

"I will only demand this once more. This club has no supervisor and less than five students therefor it is considered illegal in educational term and must be disbanded." He neither change his expression nor move an inch. It was weird and interesting all at once. Inuyasha walked past me to right in front of the man.

"Look we don't have a teacha or whatever 'cause none of 'em will grow a pair of balls and join."

"Out of all the disorderly students at the school, I had not plan on seeing you here, little brother."

"Hey!" All eyes, besides Inuyasha, looked over at Hojo, "Hey, you're Mr. Taisho, right? The owner of school?"

"Shut up, Hobo!" I swore I heard Inuyasha growl.

"How do you know who he is," I tried to whisper back at Hojo. Curiousity always seems to get to me.

"Well…," He pauses look at the two ahead and hesitantly responds with, "his picture and description are in the Principal's office."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I'm never there." _If there siblings, then doesn't mean Inuyasha owns part of the school._

"You all are to re—"

"Mister, why don't you supervise us." Inuyasha whipped around so fast to Shippo that I worried his neck would snap. Rage was obvious on his face and I could tell the tension had became even thicker. Shippo rolled backwards in fear, hitting the bottom step of chairs in the process. _The idea isn't bad, maybe a little bit unattainable though._

"I have better things to do with my time," and with that, he turn to exit.

"Like sit on your ass all day and collect inheritance money." Inuyasha's challenging words struck a nerve. Mr. Taisho slowly turned around. He and Inuyasha stared at each other for twenty minutes at least. Unspoken words were understood between the two.

"Congratulation, you have yourself a supervisor." This angered Inuyasha, shocked myself, entertained Shippo, and bored Hojo.

"Great! Grab a contract Kagome." I couldn't move.

"There is no need for that. I have enough contracts already. This group is not serious enough for a contract," he respondsas he brushes past a highly pissed Inuyasha.

"Well we only have four students," Hojo says.

"No y'all only have three. I'm leaving!" Inuyasha yells.

"Y-Y-You can't leave," I rush to him and grab one of his enticing biceps to pull him back. "Please don't!" He tries to shake me off.

"Get the hell off me, bitch!"

"NOOOOO!"

"I want to join this club." And just like that, _she _was here in our doorway. And because of her, everything change. Because of her, he would stay a little while longer.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm sure it's obvious whose singing voice Shippo has.**

**Shippo has Artie's voice (of course). He's a first year in 1A and Hojo is a second year in 2B. Shippo is obviously handicapped from the waist down. He can be a pest and smart ass. He also tries to be street at moments. Glee club is the only club Shippo has been accepted to so far.**

**Hojo is Shippo's cousin (it will be announced later). He only joined the club for Kagome who is dear friend and slick crush of his. He is really sweet and talkative (sometime to the point of annoyance). He can't exactly dance nor sing but is awesome at clapping and thinking of things. He will show up occasionally because he is also on the basketball team.**

**Mr. Taisho is...Sesshomaru (duh). He inherited the school from his and Inuyasha decreased father (whom Inu never met). He shows up at the school check on the functioning and ran across the flyer. It intentions for joining the club will be revealed later. Inu hates him and his late father. Sessh finds Inu to be a disgrace.**

**The choir room is set up like the one on the show.**


	3. Enter the Angel, Devil, and Beast

**Hi there lovelies! I do not under any circumstance own Inuyasha, Glee, an mentioned songs and artists.**

* * *

**Next Monday: Inuyasha's last block**

Ever since yesterday's event, Inuyasha has been on shaky ice. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes, like he ever, he couldn't sleep, and he even went to his second block for once. _Kikyo. _That was all he thought about now. Just the thought made him excited to go to Glee club which was another first.

_Finally that snub bitch did something right. She brought me Kikyo. Too bad that fuckin' deal came with Sesshomaru._

````````````````````````````````````````````````````**FLASHBACK**`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"I want to join this club." And just like that, _she_was here in our doorway. Suzu Kikyo. She stood there in the doorway with her all white long-sleeved dress that reached her ankles and red flats. Her long black hair reached her waist and was formed like a low ponytail. She wore a casual expression in her dark brown eyes and her red painted lips shone against her pale skin.

It was finally Inuyasha turn to be shock to motionlessness. He gaped at her but she barely made any eye contact in his direction. To her, he wasn't even there. It hurt. He knew. But he could care less as long as she stayed.

"Sorry all positions are filled. Try again next year," Kagome responded, flung Inu's arm down, and turned to face the others who, beside Sesshomaru, seemed equally interested in Kikyo.

"Kagome, I thought we need one more person?" Hojo asked and, in return, received a very nasty glare from said girl.

"We can still be a club without her." Kagome stuck her nose up.

"Unless you have already found someone to fill the fifth spot, that accusation is incorrect," Mr. Taisho commented. He was walking around filling out the room, checking it out.

"If she do not wa—" Kikyo began as she stared icicles at Kagome's back.

"WE DO WANT YOU!" That was the first Inuyasha had said since Kikyo's arrival.

"She hasn't even audition and…" Inuyasha didn't care. He walked pasted Kagome, straight to her yellow backpack, "…HEY! What a-a-are you doin'?!", and pulled out a contract.

Kagome ran in front of him to prevent him from getting any further, "She HAS TO audition!"

He simply walked around her and toward Kikyo. Smiling on his way over. He handed Kikyo the contract and a pen. "What is this?" she asked skeptically, looking at who looked a Kagome for a response.

She kept silence so Shippo decided to speak up, "It's to insure that you remain on our team." Kagome could be heard in the background mumbling something about an audition.

"I'll audition if that want she wants." She signed the contract and sat it on the piano.

"How did you find us?" Shippo asked.

"Someone left a flyer in my locker."

_I didn't do that, _Kagome thought then looked at Inuyasha. Instantly, she knew. Kagome sighed and said, "Fine. Make it quick." Kagome sat down in one of the chairs on the bottom row beside Shippo and his wheel chair. Sesshomaru stood beside the piano and Inuyasha stood in the left doorway.

Kikyo looked to the band, all them looking highly unamused, and said, "Big girls don't cry please." They nodded and began.

"**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry"

It was obvious that some emotion was behind the audition.

"**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry"**

Everyone beside Kagome and Sesshomaru (who did not care) clapped.

"Wooooooo. You did your thang girl!" Shippo said as rolled up to her and attempted to give her a high five. She merely looked at his hand.

"I am to assume that I am in the club."

"You shouldn—"

"OF COURSE!" Inuyasha interjected. "We meet every school day after class."

"Everyday? Isn't that a little much?" Kikyo asked Shippo. He only shrugged. He had nothing better to do after school anyways.

"Agreed. As supervisor, I shall set a more realistic schedule for this club," Mr. Taisho grabbed inside unseen briefcase and pulled out an iPhone 5 and dialed a few numbers. "Jaken, get to the choir room on the Main Floor." He hung the phone up and, in less than fifteen second, a short, chubby, bald man with pointy ears was at the right doorway. "What took you so long Jaken?"

"Sorry my lord," said the sweaty bald man, Jaken. His polyester suit was sweaty and wrinkled. "Why are you here, my lord?"

"This is my club, now."

"Yours?!" Kagome mumbled.

Mr. Taisho chose to ignore the comment, "What days am I available to supervise my brother and his rag-tag group?"

Jaken pulled out an agenda and scanned through. He looked up and asked, "Weekly or on special occasion, sir?"

"What do you think?" Jaken immediately looked back down.

"Well sir, you are available from 3-5 PM Mondays and Wednesday since the little brat will be after school for her soccer practice."

"What did you call her?"

"N-nothing sir."

"Great," Mr. Taisho turned to the class, "Well this club shall meet 3-5 Mondays and Wednesday. You are all dismissed."

"Wait," All eyes turned to Kagome, "Do you even know what we do?"

"Hnn. Sing." Truth, Mr. Taisho had no intentions of supporting the club.

"Don't we compete as well?" Hojo asked Kagome.

"Exactly."

Sesshomaru simply shrugged and replied, "So?"

"Well you have to plan the competitions."

"You all will not compete. You will simply sing in the room and nothing more," Mr. Taisho responded packing up.

"That's not fair!" Kagome's bubble had popped. "We exact have plans for the club and you come in one day and toss it around like we're not crap."

He glanced back at her. Her face red with rage. Inuyasha was smirking, Hojo was shocked, Kikyo could care less, and Shippo simply nodded.

"To some of us, this is the only club we are a part of."

"Preach," Shippo said.

Sesshomaru briefly sighed and replied, "No one person will take this club seriously."

"They will if we when trophy," Inuyasha said smugly.

"The five of you are not trophy-worthy."

"We'll keep recruiting," Kagome begged.

"What happened to everyone being your audience?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shot a hard glare that almost frightened him, almost.

"Who will sponsor this group?" Kagome began to open her mouth. "I will not. It already shows favoritism that I am willing supervising this club."

"All this shit-hole cares about are the sports anyways," Inuyasha said leaning in the doorway.

"We'll find sponsors some way. Just please let us compete," Kagome pleaded.

A silence passed through until Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Fine. I will get Jaken unto scheduling those. This club will be the only thing that gets some of you into college. Also a strong fine art club will bring in more sponsors for the school and look good to the board."

"Thank you!" Kagome ran to Sesshomaru, only to be shoved aside by Jaken.

After that day, the club seemed to blow up, in a good way. Sesshomaru posted new, more "academically" correct flyers and when word got around that the mysterious Kikyo had joined, auditions were out the roof. Everyone, aside from the POMS and jocks, was talking about it.

Auditions were held Friday in the auditorium by Sesshomaru who took time out of his "busy" schedule. _Busy my ass. That dickwad think this is a dictatorship. Speaking of dickwads, the two new ones we got Friday are gonna be nothin' but a pain in the ass. _Even with an audition of five, only two made the team.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**FLASHBACK: FRIDAY's AUDITION**```````````````````````````````````````````

The auditiorm was dark. The light areas were the stage and row in the balcony were Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome sat, making observations. After three rough auditions, they were desperate to get anything close to a glimmer of stardom.

"NEXXXTTT!" Kagome yelled like a thirty year old New Jersey wife.

The boy to walk on the stage was none other than Saicho Miroku in his deep blue v-neck and blue jeans. His enticing purple eyes shone and his devious smirk could be seen even from Kagome's distant. His earrings caught the light and almost blinded them. With him was a guitar.

He tapped the mic a couple of times before he began talking, "Hey, I'm Miroku and I will be singing Forever and Always by Parachute…

"**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now  
Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said**

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always

**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
She looks into his eyes, and she says**

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always"

"Finally," Sesshomaru mumbled, writing down a few notes. He turn into his mini mic. "Jaken! Bring the young man a contract!"

"Am I in?" Miroku asked into his own mic. Next thing he knew, there was a little bald man handing him a stack of paper and instructing him where to sign. "I'm taking this as yes."

"Of course! Congrats!" Kagome yelled.

"Thanks hotness," he replied with a wink. This caused her face to reddened.

"Yeah yeah Casanova. Meeting the choir room every Monday and Wednesday at 3. Now leave," Inuyasha said rather bored and irritated. He had heard all the rumors about the boy and his extensive sex life. Miroku blew a kiss at Kagome and left.

"That was interesting," Kagome commented to the two beside her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Sesshomaru called the last person unto to the stage.

It was the school's hottest track star: Wolfe Kouga. Kouga wasn't just any school jock. He's **THE **school's jock. He had long brown hair that he kept up and always wore his letterman jacket. Kouga proved his dominance everywhere he went. Tagging along with him were the Kikezi twins: Ginta and Hakku. All three were second year. All three were unstoppable. All three were beef-heads. All three were feared. But only one of them had tension with Inuyasha. That one was Kouga.

"Are you lost?" Kagome asked.

"The audition is for one, not three. Which one of you is Wolfe Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked afterwards. Kouga coolly flung his hand up. "What will you be singing?"

"I don't sing," he said smugly.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Inuyasha raged out his seat, gripping the rails.

Kouga ignored Inuyasha and looked towards Kagome, "Hey cutie, me and my boys are gonna buy ourselves into this little shindig. K?"

"What? No k! K?" Kagome raged equaled Inuyasha's until, "Wait, you think I'm cute?" He only smiled, a wide smile.

"How much are you willing to put Mr. Wolfe?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"100,000 yen a pop!" Kouga yelled back.

"You're in. Be in the choir room Monday at 3."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha could've choked him. "He—THEY can't even whistle a tune!"

"You three are dismissed." Kouga and his gang slowly exited the stage but not before flipping Inuyasha off.

***SNAP***

Inuyasha hadn't realize how hard he was gripping his mechanical pencil.

***RIIIIIINNNNNGG RIIIIIINNNGGGG***

_*Sigh* This should be interesting to say the least. *sigh* Kikyo, only for you._

* * *

**AN*************

**Kikyo is a second year who is barely at school but still maintain high grades. She and Inuyasha has a rocky past which will later be revealed. Her singing voice is a Mercedes. Kagome is in fact her cousin, far down the line. Kagome despise Kikyo because of Inuyasha. Kikyo could care less about Kagome as well. **

**Miroku is a third year in 2C. His voice is a little of Sam but mostly William Anderson of Parachute. He's womanizing lady's man of course. He done almost every girl on the cheersquad. Every girl (and a few teachers) wants him. He loves sex and doesn't mind letting it be known. More details about him will be released later.**

**Kouga is a second year jock. He's a muscle head. He and Inuyasha have been beefing since middle school.**


	4. Foreigner

**DON'T HATE ME PLZZZZZZ! Summer classes and work were keeping me captive. I'm trying with all my might to keep this going no matter what because I deeply LOVE Glee and Inuyasha. Me own nothing….**

**AN: REMEMBER THAT THE CLUB IS EVERY MONDAY AND WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON.**

* * *

**Foreigner**

**MONDAY AFTERNOON**

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

"Ahhh. First day of practice." I must admit: I was thrilled. Who wouldn't be? There are two hot bods that await me in that spacious chorus room. Girls equal love to me. As I exit my last class, sure enough three lovelies stood across the hall on the locker. All were POMS. I knew two from experience…experiences: Koharu (my favorite second year) and Shima (my favorite fourth).

"Heeeey Miro," Koharu purred as she and Shima made their way over to me. Out of the two, she was the most outspoken one especially in bed. Shima, on the other hand, was more conservative compared to her cohort. She was also the less mischievous one. Both had pros and cons but I didn't care about that. I'm not planning on dating either one anyways.

"Hello, my beautiful POMS. Those uniforms look extremely ravishing on the two of you might I add." Both girls smiled in approval, of course. Simple lines tend to work on their types. I begin my walk to the chorus rooms and all three girls follow, of course. I offer the two, Shima and Koharu, an arm as they walked beside me.

"You're such a gentleman Miroku!" Shima exclaim. "Where are you going? The exit is closest that way."

"Well darling, I have practice today," Miroku replies with a flashy smile that melted both girls.

"Practice? I thought soccer practice began in March?" Koharu asked suspiciously.

"I have glee practice," he proudly replies. There was a little snicker in the back. Miroku shifts his head backward to eye the third wheel who looks off to the side. _"Never seen her before…"_

"MIROKU!" Said boy turn to the girl to his right: Koharu. "You have to quit! That club is for weirdos who are conceited enough to think the world specifically rejects. They're pathetic and no one takes them seriously!"

"Honestly." Shima agreed.

"I'm not weird, doll. Beside, a little musical freedom is good for the soul." Miroku relinquish the girls' hand as he reached his destination. The girls were right though. The buzz of the club had died down over the weekend and people seemed to care less about the club and more as to people it actually consist of. Jocks and POMS were especially spiteful to the club members who were lower on the social stairs (Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo).

"Fine but remember we are always here for you." And with that the two turned and made their leave. Miroku watched as they continued their walk and then turn his eye to their friend who was only a few feet away. The girl wasn't looking at him but pass him, into the room behind him, he realized. _"She seems dazed. I wonder if she realizes she's being left. This gives me the chance to take in her beauty. And what a beauty she is *whistle*!" _His whistle seemed to startle her and break the girl from her gaze. She blinked a few times before coming to the conclusion that her tour guides left.

"Oh hey Miroku," Kagome said as she popped her head from the room. He turned and smile at the girl. Kagome's face lit up when she saw the girl staring some feet back. Inuyasha was next to appear at the doorway.

"Oi! Can we get this thing started?! It's 3:17 and asshole in here, AKA SESSHOMARU, is gettin' pissy!"

"You recruited someone?!" Kagome asked Miroku while jumping with glee (pun.). He returned to looking at the confused cheerleader. "Well I didn't necessarily recruit her. I guess she just kind of—"

"Stalk you?" Inuyasha implied, now looking at the girl. She frowned in disapproval and, as politely as she could muster, flipped him off before turning on her heels and walked away. "Whore," he mumbled and went back inside.

"You're killing our chances of popularity!" Kagome exclaimed and went inside as well. Miroku stood for a little while more before shrugging the whole incident off. _"That ass! *whistle* Mmmm only Buddha knows that was that most delicious as to walk this earth._

* * *

"This is some shit. Just great," muttered a woman in her mid-thirties as examine five rows of cheer girls and boys perform warm up exercise. She was quite a sight: black hair which she kept up, slim figure, sultry red eyes, and a killer attitude, literally. Aside from being the cheer coach for the past ten years, she was also the Vice Principal. She was also very livid at the moment. Not at them for a change but because of the email she had just receive through her phone.

"What's wrong Coach?" Shima asked while stopping on her last set of push-ups, completely breathless.

"The moron that owns this is school is announcing friggin' budget cuts on the athletic program to make room for a new fine art club thingy. First, he barely gives two shits about the school, none the less, the fine arts, now he wants to play Captain- Save-A-Hoe," the coach replies more to herself than the girl.

Koharu finished up, breathless as well, and looked onward at her coach confused. "What does that matter to us? Aren't our sponsors outside source? Plus we win trophies, you know the gold things," she said smartly.

"Yeah but our source are exactly school appropriate," Coach mumbled so low the girls couldn't hear. "Why the hell are you two just standing there?! You were ten minutes late so run me a hundred laps each!" Both girls groan but didn't make hesitate. She looked around a realized something was missing. "Uheri! Tokko! Where is the foreigner?!" Shima and Koharu stopped and look at one another.

Not a minute later, the foreigner came rushing through the gym doors. All eyes laid on her but she was used to it by now. The coach made her way to the brunette girl, swiftly yanking her ponytail. "Where were you?"

The foreigner roughly took her pony back and narrowed her eyes before replying "Je suis tellement désolé pour mon retard, entraîneur! J'étais perdu." The coach rolled her eyes, "English Sureiyā."

The girl looked at the two who had left her then back at the coach with an iced expression, "I was lost, Ms. Kagura."

Kagura sighed, _"Those two idiots."_ "Well you're here now and late. You are just responsible as the other two so that's a hundred laps. Now go." The girl merely nodded and went her way. _"The girl barely been here for a week and show a more promising future than the rest of them. I can finally thank Naraku for something now. Nah, fuck him."_

Once the three were finished with their laps, the foreigner actually ran two fifty-two so that they could all finish on time, Kagura began with the actual strenuous practice.

* * *

**LOCKER ROOM**

"Hey foreigner!" Koharu called to the girl sitting down across the locker room. Practice had end thirty minutes ago and the girls had finished showering and redressing and were now exiting. The girl had not begun her shower yet, feeling a tad self-conscious.

She rolled eyes and looked at Koharu, "You can call me by my first name you know. I don't mind."

"Whatevs. You're on laundry duty this and next week," Koharu stated while slipping her shirt on.

"Why exactly?"

"Because I'm future cheer head and you're new and younger," she replied triumphantly as Shima nodded in agreement.

The foreigner looked confused before pointing over to another girl in a white button-down and khaki slacks. "Isn't that her job?"

"Yeah, well now it's yours."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"And why hell not?!"

She shrugged and replied, "I don't believe in bullying." Koharu and Shima burst into tears of laughter.

"Bitch, do the laundry. C'mon water girl." Koharu, Shima, and the white girl left, leaving the other girl in her lonesome to finally shower.

"Well that was quite rude." The girl then stripped out of her clothes, grabbed her shower radio, and began her shower.

"**Back to the jams with Power 98.7! Now is Emeli Sande with her song 'Next to Me'!"**

She hummed to the beat as she continued her wash. Then slowly began singing along.

"When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing  
And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe  
When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling  
I will find him, I'll find him next to me

Next to me – ooh hooo  
Next to me – ooh hooo  
Next to me – ooh hooo  
I will find him, I'll find him next to me

When the end has come and buildings falling down fast  
When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea  
When everyone has lost their heads around us  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me

Next to me – ooh hooo  
Next to me – ooh—"

_**SSSWWOOSSHH**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girl yelled as she turned around to face her attacker, automatically getting into a fighting stance. Modesty was not in her best interest at the moment.

"So you sing, huh? And quite well at that." In front of her was the most wick woman at the moment: her coach Kagura. "Your first name?"

The girl stance slightly relaxed and then realization donned on her that she was unclothe. She reached for her towel since Kagura kept the curtain at bay. "What?"

"What is your first name?" Kagura asked once more stepping a little closer resulting in the girl stepping back. "I have plans for you." A sinister smile appeared.

"This is sexual harassment Madame." Her back was uncomfortable pressed against the faucet and she held the thin towel to her modest chest for dear life, though it hardly her mid-thigh. Kagura simply continued her walk forward until she was merely inches away, looking down at the girl who honorably stood brave and glared back. "Sureiyā Sango. Happy?"

Kagura's smile only spread. She took steps back until Sango was the only girl in the shower. "Tomorrow, I expect for you to meet me in my office before your first class. Are we clear?"

"Ruby," Sango replied and watch as her seemingly confused instructor left the locker room.

* * *

**So Sango was the mystery transfer girl all the way from chapter one who Inu encounters! (Girl crush alert: sorry if I may place emphasis on her)**

**Sango is a first year in 3A along with Inuyasha (she's kinda blonde). She's a transfer (duh). She was speaking French in this chapter. As with everyone else, her past will later be develop. She's a POMS yaayyyaayay (I figured out of all the girls, she's more realistic as a cheerleader with her athleticism and flexibility. Plus she's sassy! These are cheer requirements.) Her voice is sultry like Naya Rivera.**


	5. Blame It On the Alcohol

**I own nothinggggggggggggggg (except the concept). PLZ read and review. Ta Da!**

* * *

**Blame It on the Alcohol…**

**MIDDLE OF OCTOBER**

A month has passed since the beginning of the club. Things were moving along pretty steadily. The members, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and occasionally Hojo, had become acquainted and comfortable with each other's company. Well more or less. Sesshomaru remained distant as ever as well as Kikyo but at least communicated at points.

After the first full week with the group, a conclusion was made by Sesshomaru, "This group is tackily pathetic. This 'thing' that you all have decided to create have yet to bring in any sponsors and furthermore will not be commence in any competition for the humility that will brought onto this institution."

After the cuts were made to the athletic program to replenish the fine arts and lesser parts of the academic programs, jocks, cheerleaders, and even a few nerds and teachers gave the glee club a cold shoulder. Others didn't want to be seen with the club and found the club a nuisance. On top of that, even though the members grew a little closer, vocally they were terrible together and would bump heads on several occasions. Each was very opinionated, with the exclusion of Miroku and Hojo. These arguments grew wary on Sesshomaru and he soon established "Topic Week". Kagome usually dictates the topic which usually ends up revolving around musicals.

"Okay you guys!" Kagome turned around from the dry erase board, marker in hand, and dressed in a knee length green skirt, white cashmere short-sleeved short, knee length white socks, brown dockers, and green pendent. She scanned the room and a frown slowly developed on her once cheery face. Shippo and Kouga (who surprisingly showed up for the first time since his "audition") were very attentive. Miroku was slouching in the back texting Kami knows who. Kouga's little rag tag pair were asleep. Sesshomaru sat at the piano doing paper work. Kikyo was staring at the right exit and Inuyasha, who sat two seats to her left, stared at her. Ever since Kikyo joined, Inuyasha has been increasing probing his way through her defense. At most, she would only glance in his direction or make gestures to inform him that she had heard him, but she never spoke. Not to him. _"He's such an idiot! She doesn't love him the way I do! Why can't he look at me like that? Why can't he want me like her? I'm pretty and nice and smart. I'm like her without the dissociative disorder!"_

"Um..Kagome?" Shippo questioned as he witnessed the girl glare icicle at Kikyo. He wheeled himself a little closer to Kagome. He continued calling the girl.

"_He doesn't understand. Maybe there's something I can do. I didn't accept her into this club so that he drop me like a hot sack of potatoes. Darn that promise! I have to think of something….What happened between them anyways? I remember there was a big blow out in middle school. If I can remember correctly, he c—"_

"HEY BABE!" Everyone turned in the direction of the brown haired, brown eyed, track star. He sat with his leg cross on the bottom row. He eyed Kagome lustfully and wore a wolfish smile, so much so that his unusual sharp canines were displayed. The look in his eyes made Kagome blush but she continued looking at him. The look in his eyes made Inuyasha nauseated. "What is it that you were so excited about, Babe?"

"Huh….Oh! Well I was thinking about the week's topic," Kagome returned to cheerful demeanor as Inuyasha and Miroku groan. A groan she chose to ignore. "This week's topic is—"

"Teenage wastebags!" Right there in the left doorway stood a tall pale man. He was devilishly handsome with his dark, long wavy hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, suspicious red eyes, and deep violet suit.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru responded, not even batting an eye away from his previous task.

"Hello Mr. Taisho," Sesshomaru only nodded, "I have a request for this club."

"Feh, not interested." Inuyasha scoffed and turned away. "Please continue Principal Akuma," Kagome urged, not daring to come face-to-face with the deadly glare Inuyasha gave her.

Naraku smirked at Inuyasha then continue, "The request was mere a demand anyways. As you all should be aware of, this month is about alcohol awareness."

"I thought we did that in December?" Shippo questioned.

"The board has decided to end that tradition."

"Actually that decision is credited to the student council," Miroku corrected smartly. "Halloween was chosen to be as much as an influential holiday as Christmas and New Year. Two days that the students are not school for the traditional program to really make an impact on the students."

"Well, yes. As I was say, the programs have been broken up into three parts of this month. Two weeks ago, the cheer leaders, band, and guard performed their presentation. Next Friday, the day of Sin, I requested the Yachiyo police department create an informal presentation. That just leaves this Friday." He pause to look around, only to find Kagome and Shippo were the only two paying attention. "You all will perform a song or two displaying the dangers of intoxication." He then turned to leave. "Also, I suspect you to be there Mr. Taisho. Very important board members and future sponsors will be there to watch YOUR group." He was gone but not before catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"I guess we have a new topic. Not what I was going for but I suppose still effective. Now let's think of some musicals that play on the downside of alcohol." Kagome enthusiastically said and made her way to the dry board to jot down some ideas.

"I'm not participating," Inuyasha replied. "For once I agree with Inuyasha," Miroku nodded. "I would participate, especially for you, Kisses," Kouga said with a wink, "but the guys and I can't just go around embarrassing ourselves. We have reputations to uphold." That left her with only three candidates; this was extremely disappointing.

"You **all** will perform if plan to maintain this club," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha exclaim, nearly jumping out his seat.

"Simply put, if you do not perform, you do not come to a group. It will be disband extremely quick."

"Sir, if we DO perform, the odds will not be in your favor," Sesshomaru turned to Miroku. "You said it yourself, we will only bring humility. We've barely sound harmonized, three of the people in here do not even sing, and I'm certain known of us have any dance or performance background."

Kagome raised her hand and smugly said, "Well actually I've been performing in musicals since the age of three. I've also took tap dance up until I reach middle school. I practice twice every day, an hour before school and thirty minutes before my second daily shower."

"No one gots experience and time, so there's no point in this," Inuyasha explained.

"I'm more than willing to help," came a sultry voice from the right door this time. All, even Sesshomaru, took in the bold brunette leaning on the door frame.

"Who da hell are you?" Inuyasha rudely asked. ***SNAP* **Eyes were then directed to the top at Miroku. He turned directly to Inuyasha, "Don't you remember her?"

"Obviously not!"

"She's the girl that flipped you off. The hot one." Said girl blushed and turned away from the gazes of others

"Oh! Stalker girl!" She sharply turn her head to a smirking Inuyasha. "I have a name asshole!"

"Language," Sesshomaru warned; she simply stuck her nose up while muttering something suspiciously in Spanish.

"Sureiyā Sango is her name. She's a first year foreign exchange student in 3A," Kikyo explained which astonished all the members, excluding Sesshomaru, and Sango. Sango moved from the door to the center of the room, threw a thanks to Kikyo, turned towards Sesshomaru, and continued with, "Let me join this little thingy and I guarantee this join will be ready to sing AND dance by Friday afternoon. K, Mr. S?"

* * *

AN: I know this make it seems like I don't like Kagome or that she's a bitch, but I like her, though she is still a little bitchy. Sorry. ANYWAYS please excuse my grammar and spelling.


	6. Are You Down?

**Sorry for the grammar (my memory is kind of horrible)**

**Also: I realized that I named Kikyo, Suzu Kikyo. It is Higurashi and she is Kagome's cousin, down the line though. If you haven't guessed it yet, Sango is bilingual (well "multilingual", will be seen later).**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Are You Down?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Kagome enthusiastically answered, while jumping up and down.

"You are to address me as Mr. Taisho or Dr. Tai—"

"Well you see," Sango said casually as she sat on top of the piano, "I woulda called you Mr. T, but then I imagine you with a Mohawk. Trust the sight is not pleasing." Sesshomaru's scowl appeared just as quick as it disappeared.

"What doya gain, slut?" Inuyasha asked. His emotion wore one of uninterest as he thought the girl's invitation as a joke. To him, the jocks (Kouga, etc.) and POMS distasted the club with a seething passion. Literally. The past couple weeks the group, excluding Miroku and Kikyo, has been going through hell, with frequent "Slurpee showers" and bullying. Inuyasha was never passive in these torturings unlike his other companions.

Sango simply ignored him, taking in the surroundings as she sat. "Cute place, Mr. S."

"Mr. Taisho." He corrected and went back the previous paper work at hand. For a brief moment the class was filled with silence. One that held queries. "You are aware that this group has only one other day until the program?"

"I am now," she quickly replied.

"How are you exactly going to balance being here AND cheer practice?" Miroku asked smugly as he wore his usual charming smile that usually made the girls squeal. _"Not this one I guess. Guess I got to try a different tactic." _

Sango blankly stared back, "I've worked it out with Coach."

"How long do you actually plan on staying?" Miroku fired back.

"As long as I please."

"Are you performing with us as well?"

"Performing for what?"

"The Alcohol Awareness Program idiot," Inuyasha shot in.

"Inuyasha! Stop being rude!" Kagome yelled towards him.

"Feh, it's not my fault that the slut is mental." Kikyo shot him a distasteful glance before returning to her book.

"No, I think I'm Sango," said girl responded confusedly then whispered to Sesshomaru, "His memory isn't all the way there is it?" He shrugged.

"What the fuck is wrong with y—"

"So are or are you not performing?" Miroku asked again.

"Not the plan," she admitted.

"Can we begin the practicing part? I feel like y'all are wasting time, and I could be other places if that's the case," Kouga rudely pointed out. His two cohorts were, amazingly, still sleep.

"Can we pick a song first?" Shippo questioned, looking towards the President of the club.

"Of course!" she responded and turned back to the whiteboard. "I got so distracted. My apologies. Now I was thinking. There aren't too many songs encouraging sobriety so we should do songs celebrating unity, cheerfulness, and enjoy that don't contain the word alcohol or drugs. Like—"

"Disney songs?" Kikyo filled in. Her face held no emotion but her voice portrayed confusion and disapproval.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at the girl, "Do YOU have any other suggestions?"

"You're gonna get your asses handed to ya if y'all plan on performing those songs." All eyes turn to the girl who was now casually lying across the Grand Piano.

"Language, Sureiyā." Sesshomaru packed his things up and rose, "I shall return towards the end of practice. By then, I require that a song has been selected and roughly rehearsal."

"What should we sing then Sango?" Kagome asked, not smartly, but genuinely curious. Once the door shut soundly behind the supervisor and she was sure he was out of hearing distant, Sango sat up and made her suggestion.

"The betterest—"

"Best."

"—Song we can do should promote alcohol." Everyone stared her down vacantly for several of minutes.

"Are you fucking high?!" Inuyasha rose.

"No. Smoking leads to cancer which leads to death, and that's not the way I wanna go." She informed him.

"Why the he—"

"The goal of the program is to prevent teen binge drinking, not promote it. How will singing about alcohol help?" Miroku questioned. _"She's obviously not the smartest tool in the shed. But damn, that body and face make up for plenty."_

Sango sighed. "Gosh, let's get real for a sec." She hopped off the piano and leaned against it casually.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout girl?" Shippo asked after a moment of silence.

"The last thing **THIS **group should be worried about is 'Alcohol Awareness'. Singing Christmas carols and Disney songs aren't gonna make us," pointing to herself and Kouga, "like y'all any better. These students will devour you."

"Our concern is not on popularity. That is not what Principal Akuma asked us to encourage. He asked us to—"

"Listen girl!"

"You can call me Kagome."

"Well hear me out Kagome," Sango swiftly turned to the girl behind her. "Naraku is an ass, so don't pay two shits to what he says. This isn't a tv special honey. You don't always have to obey him."

"What about Mr. Taisho? He'll be infuriated if we disobeyed him!" Kagome looked at everyone else in their seats. It was obvious that most of them (with the exclusion of Kouga, who felt this didn't really affect him, and Kikyo) were in deep thought about the decision. "He has important people attending this event. Remember!"

"I don't know if I completely sold on ya idea, slut. Why should we listen to you? You come out of nowhere and expect us to obey you instead?"

"Trust issue much? Huh?" Sango teased back.

Inuyasha was on the verge of spurting lines of profanity when Kikyo spoke for the second time of the day. "How do you benefit from the arrangement? Obviously you being seen with us is guaranteed to lower your social status."

"Nothing."

The whole class was astonished.

"I won't gain anything from this. I don't like bullies, and at least I can say I actually tried to help. I can't go around being the club's security guard, kicking ass all day. I have practice to go to most of the time. Unless y'all are purposely making yourselves victims to stick out." She turned to Kagome, "I have a song that y'all can perform, and, while you were debating on a song earlier, I've already thought of choreography. If y'all are down like I think y'all are, meet me in the gym Tuesday and Thursday at four." Sango began walking towards the right exit.

"Hey!" Miroku called to her and making her stop in her track, though not turn around, "Practice isn't over yet, dear."

She blushed deeply, but due to the fact that her back was turned, it luckily wasn't seen. "I have other things to take care of."

"What are we supposed to tell the ass when he comes back? Didn't think that part out!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

She waved him off. "Think of something, genius. Oh, and don't worry about the costumes. I have it covered. Makita mo mamaya! (See you later in Filipino)" And left.

"This ought to be interesting," Miroku commented, more to himself, and leaned in his seat.

"Feh, fucking slut," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Mr. Taisho is going to freak! What should we tell him? You guys are so selfish!" Kagome rambled on, pacing back and forth, and occasionally addressing the group who disregarded her.

"_Damn she's scary when she's mad,"_ Kouga nervously checked out the girl in her frazzled state.

"What has been decided?" All eyes turned to the tall, lean, silver-haired man in the left doorway. No one responded because, in truth, no one really knew. They neither agreed nor disagreed with the strange girl's request. The group looked around at each other in search of confirmation or rejection. Do they risk the group's creditability and meet with the girl or do they obey the original order and continue on the bottom of the social food chain. The silence was long and awkward.

"Hannah Montana," Kouga said but he looked toward Kagome.

"_We're going to reject this." _"What he means is that we are performing an age appropriate, super safe, alcohol free song by Hannah Montana." Kagome could tell through the eyes of the others that they were disappointed, "That will be choreographed by Sango, after school hours." _"Oh so they are actually shocked now. Jerks."_

"Hn, well if the decision is unanimous, the club is dismissed."

* * *

AN: I will soon be developing every character because all of the main ones have now appear! Read, follow, review, favorite!


End file.
